Neverending Dream
by Tifa's Cloud
Summary: Happens after Yuna and Tidus' reunion.Good things don't last forever... Tidus is just a dream right?awesome plot
1. Besaid

Hello again! It's been a long time since I posted a story here in Fanfic.net. I believe this would be a good time to write a FFX-2 fic. I got inspired somehow. The game is pretty great and played it over an over again hoping to get the perfect ending. Still, I'm stuck at 99%. Whooo-peee. Hey, easy on the flames and read and review okay people.  
  
This is a continuation of the prefect or the good ending in FFX-2. When Tidus comes back, yadiya.. I'm writing in Square standards so mercy if it sounds lame. I'm still using 'him', 'he', his' and other stuff people call Tidus but I'll put his name in while narrating. Give me ideas what to write for upcoming chapters. I usually get a writer's block. This would start out pretty boring but it has a nice plot.Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Squenix or Final Fantasy X-2. I don't own any of the characters and the names that surround it. I am here to write and post a fic for people to read. One thing's for sure: SQUARENIX RULZ!  
  
-thinking  
  
CHAPTER 1: Besaid  
  
The waves slammed unto the shore while seagulls flew above it. The sun displayed its aura. The sands were white and the tall palm trees stretched towards the sky. The beach extended its shores surrounding the island.  
  
"Ahhh, good day for beach-playin'! Right?" A blond girl spoke. She plopped down a cot and thrusted an umbrella in the sand. "Crec ec dra meva... 'this is the life...'" She sat down and placed on sunglasses to shield her eyes.  
  
"Hey Rikku, wanna tan?" Her friend asked. Her silvery white hair matched with her red sunglasses. She wore her white and red-edged swimsuitgagazet hot spring anyone? while her friend wore her yellow floral bikini.  
  
"Paine, you most definitely need a tan!" Rikku said as she pushed Paine jokingly. She sat up and looked around. She placed her hand on her forehead to shield it from the rays. "Do you know where Yunie is?" Rikku placed a cloth thing around her waist.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well Rikku, there she is." Paine pointed.  
  
"Come in the water's great!" Yuna waved to them as she playfully splashed the water. She wore her pink bathing suit and pink sunglasses to match. She dived in the water and emerged by the shore. "Hey, where are the others?"  
  
"Probably hiking..." Rikku answered as she walked near Yuna who was out of the water. "Still hiking to be exact." She winked.  
  
"Yup, probably still by the bridge." Paine continued. "Carrying the heavy bags and maybe fighting fiends along the way." She chuckled.  
  
"Fiends!" Yuna shrieked. "Don't you think we should help them?" She swiftly looked at the other two who were making a 'so-what' face.  
  
"No thanks." Rikku and Paine spoke in unison.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Just a little more,ya?" Wakka panted as passed the second bridge. His face was sweaty as he fanned himself. He turned back at his companions. "Go a little faster, man!"  
  
"Easy for you to say Wakka!" A blond snapped. He dropped the bags he was carrying and stormed away.  
  
"hey don't you talk back to me!" Wakka boomed back.  
  
"This was supposed to be a vacation?" Tidus spoke the obvious. "I mean, weren't we supposed to have fun and be merry?" He gestured his hands.  
  
"It will be once we get there." Lulu barked. She made her way in front of the two. She disappeared as she turned the corner.  
  
"Still scary..." Tidus commented. His eyes followed Wakka as he carried his load. "hey, Where'd you put Vidina?" Tidus asked. He hurriedly grabbed his share of bags.  
  
"Don't talk about him when his like a thing,ya?" Wakka retorted.  
  
"Sor-ry..."  
  
"Well, the Aurochs are taking car of 'im." Wakka sighed. "And you know. Since it's vacation, they want us to have fun. "Wakka beamed.  
  
"I f you call 'this' fun..." Tidus murmured.  
  
"It will be. Trust me."  
  
"Yeah, that'll happen."  
  
They reached Besaid beach after lots of retorts. A gentle wind blew and made them a little relaxed.  
  
"finally..." Tidus sighed as he sat down.  
  
"Ya," Wakka turned to him. "All we need to do now is set up camp." He grinned.  
  
Tidus raised a brow.  
  
Tidus: oh sure. Like this is fun at all.  
  
"Wakka, can't I go and play?" Tidus asked who was forced to do work. He carried blankets towards each tent. He watched Yuna and the others.  
  
"Hey Wakka, give him a break." Rikku yelled.  
  
"Not until we're done."  
  
~~~+++~~~+++  
  
The day passed quickly. The stars began to appear as the sky grew darker. The sea was calm. The camp was set up and everyone gathered around the fire. The campground was orange whilst the fire cackled. All was silent and the moon came.  
  
"That was sure fun..."Rikku rocked back and forth in her sitting position. She poked the fire with a stick.  
  
"And tiring."Paine added, remembering Rikku's volleyball torture.  
  
"Well, vacation is what you wanted." Lulu started. She sat beside Wakka who was cooking dinner. "But, someone here pushed something over the line." Lulu sarcastically said eyeing Wakka.  
  
"What?" Wakka asked. He poked the soon-to-be-dinner fish with a fork. "I't not like I forced him,ya?" He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Uh-huh" Rikku started. "He's definitely guilty. You went overboard, tubby." She nodded repeatedly.  
  
"I rest my case." Lulu stood up and headed for her tent.  
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of him" Wakka started. "Where'd he go, ya?"  
  
"By the beach. He was sooo happy he finished his chores."Rikku answered, waving her stick around.  
  
"Where's Yuna?" Paine questioned.  
  
~+++~+++~  
  
Yuna:The sea... It's so nice  
  
Yuna closed her eyes and listened to the sea's gentle waves.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"who's there?!" Yuna cried out in shock. She stepped forward and gave out a giggle. "What are you-doing?"  
  
"Trying to relax" Tidus answered. He brushed the sand off his Zanarkand Abes uniform. He watched Yuna as she slid down a dune. "How about you?" He asked as Yuna landed.  
  
"Well..." Yuna bit her lower lip. "I didn't see all say. Where were you?" she asked. She placed her hands behind her. She did that thing moving side to side thing.  
  
"Did you ask Wakka?" Tidus smurked. He gave out a huge sigh and looked up at the stars. He straightened up and looked back at Yuna. "what you're wearing is um, nice."  
  
Tidus:How lame can I get?  
  
Yuna sniggered. She took a step and held Tidus' hand. "I missed you..."  
  
"Yu-"was only his reply. "Hm, and I didn't." They both started to laugh. Tidus held Yuna's hand tighter as he waved them back and forth. "you know... It's the first time I ever saw you in a swim suit."  
  
"Why? Do I look bad?" Yuna paused. She placed her free hand on her chest.  
  
"Haha,no!" Tidus shook his head. "What I mean to say is, you look nice." He smiled and Yuna smiled back. He was happy. His chores were over and Yuna was with him. "Yuna.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm... glad-to be back home." Tidus whispered. "And with you." He finished as Yuna hugged him. He palced his arms around her.  
  
"You are home" Yuna nodded on his chest. "and you were always with me..." She concluded. "Your promise right?"  
  
Their faces grew nearer and their lips about to meet. His arms got tighter and hers were too. Then, they closed their eyes.  
  
"Gullwings! Front and center!" Rikku's sharp voice broke the moment.  
  
Tidus shrugged in disappointment while Yuna sighed.  
  
"Hey you two."The Al bhed greeted above them. She sort of squatted down on the dune. "Dinner's ready. "She slid down and was between the two. "Sorry, for breaking the moment but aren't you guys hungry?" She galnec at Yuna then Tidus. "Oh yeah, Wakka wants to see you pronto!" She pointed at the blitzer. "Help with dinner!"  
  
"You call this vacation?"Tidus asked under his breath.  
  
"We're coming Rikku." Yuna assured.  
  
"yeah, cause there's something important I got to tell you." Rikku turned. "Make sure you're there in two shakes."  
  
"Make it five. Wakka's getting in my nerves." Tidus yelled.  
  
+~~~+~~~+  
  
That's it! My first chapter! Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Easy on the flames and review reader! The plot get even better I promise you coz I got the mojo! This story will come up good and worth to read as its chapters goes up! Please please please, review! Hey help on FFX-2. Those who are kind, give me a call, an e-mail or anything!  
  
I really need reviews! 


	2. Parting of Ways

My second chapter. After three reviews I've decided to move on and continue to write. Hey thanks for the reviews guys. Appreciate it!!! Now, I'm done writing chapter 3 and it's gonna come out funny. This here is chapter two. This is about what Rikku said in the last chapter. Hey read the poem I posted. Make sure you review too. Thank a bunch. This is a continuation of the prefect or the good ending in FFX-2. When Tidus comes back, yadiya.. I'm writing in Square standards so mercy if it sounds lame. I'm still using 'him', 'he', his' and other stuff people call Tidus but I'll put his name in while narrating. Give me ideas what to write for upcoming chapters. I usually get a writer's block. This would start out pretty boring but it has a nice plot.Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Squenix or Final Fantasy X-2. I don't own any of the characters and the names that surround it. I am here to write and post a fic for people to read. One thing's for sure: SQUARENIX RULZ!  
  
Story summary: Vegnagun is gone and Yuna's happy again. Tidus came back but, goo things don't last forever... Tidus is just a dream, right?  
  
CHAPTER 2: Parting of Ways  
  
+~~+~~~  
  
"Yunie, I'm gonna miss you.." Rikku hugged her cousin. She bent over and grabbed her moss-green colored bag and hoisted it up her shoulders. "Bye, guys! Really gonna mis ya!" She waved to her friends.  
  
"Rikku, come and visit okay?" Yuna waved back.  
  
"yeah, don't forget the souvenirs!" Tidus called out.  
  
"No problem" The Al bhed raised her thumb. "Bye again guys!" she repeated, hesitating to go. "Wakk, Lulu..." She gave the couple a hug and toyed with Vidina's hand for a while who was wrapped around his mother's arms. "You take care now"  
  
"Can't you stay a little longer,ya?" Wakka forced a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, You won't even notice I'm gone." Rikku grinned,  
  
"Rikku, take care..." Yuna gave a hug.  
  
"You too, Yunie..." Rikku closed her eyes as their hug tightened.  
  
"Hey." Tidus choked out. "Don't I deserve a hug too?" He gave the two girls a warm embrace. "Bye, Rikku.."  
  
"I'm putting Yunie in your hand!" She patted the blitzers back and saluted.  
  
"don't worry!" Tidus did his 'victory' gesture.  
  
"Well..."Rikku hummed.  
  
"Rik-ku!" A voice called out in a weird accent. His mohawked hair and suit matched his large blue tattoo. Brother crossed his arms waiting for his sister. "We're waiting..."  
  
"I'm comin' just shut up!.... zned e lyhyr" The blond girl shook her head. "Well,... goodbye." Her last word came out a whisper. She gave her last goodbyes and disappeared from Besaid village.  
  
A strong rumble started outside the town and the airship jetted through the sky. It vanished within seconds.  
  
Yuna and the others were silent, watching Celsius' trail of smoke as it began to fade away.  
  
"So, who's up for breakfast?" Tidus placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder. He plastered a smile on his face and Yuna responded the same.  
  
"Hmmm," Lulu smirked, seemed amused. "Breakfast will be done in 10 minutes. Wait for a while you two..." The black mage entered her hut carrying her baby.  
  
"No problem." Tidus chimed.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, bruddah!"  
  
"What now, Wakka?" Tidus raised a brow. He crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"You gotta help me work" Wakka pointed at the blitzer. He stormed inside their hut. "Don't be runnin' around too much,ya?"  
  
Tidus snorted and walked towards the temple. He stopped at the flight of stairs that welcomes the temple goers. He sat down, Yuna tagging him from behind. He closed his eyes and shook his head in annoyance. "It's his job.. He's an 'adult'. A 'father'..."  
  
"I could tell something's wrong.." Yuna sat down beside him. She drew her face close to him. "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"yeah, stop me from growing up." He straightened up and placed his elbows on his knees, putting his hands together. "Before I started acting like Wakka. Bossing people around?"  
  
"He has his reasons." Yuna leaned on his shoulder. She smiled and placed her hand on Tidus' arm. "Wakka has something in his mind..."  
  
"yeah, torturing me..."  
  
Yuna stood up and held out her hand. "Let's go..." She smiled as her partner stared. "let's go before Wakka finds out you like to play hooky." Yuna beamed as she felt Tidus' warm hands wrap around hers.  
  
~+~+  
  
"Where's Paine?" Tidus threw a pebble at the turquoise sea. His golden hair synchronized with the wind.  
  
"She left hours before Rikku" Yuna moved back and forth. She buried her hands in the white sand. She watched as the sea gave soft waves.  
  
"That early?" Tidus' eyes went wide. "Rikku too. She only said she'd be leaving last night." He threw another small rock. Yuna nodded in reply.  
  
"Rikku is always like that...." Yuna replied removing her boots. Her cute feet were exposed and she buried it also under the sand.  
  
Yuna: Paine left Besaid to work with Nooj at Mushroom Rock. Paine said she was Nooj's right hand. She's helping Nooj with a project along with New Yevon. Baralai is keeping it low with the Vegnagun issue and it was hard for him after that incident. (giggle) He has trouble explaining it to the other praetors. Speaking of such groups, Rikku left to work with Gippal and the Machine Faction. She left for Djose temple along with her family. Gippal wanted her to help out but, I bet that's not the only reason. They're planning to restore home and Cid is the head as usual. As for me well...  
  
Yuna glanced at Tidus who was poking a crab. He made a line using his finger creating a blitzball formation. "Good to be back?" Yuna hymed.  
  
"Yeah but since I got here all I did was work." Tidus mumbled. He clapped his hands together to remove the sand sticking to his gloves. "do this and that..." He imitated Wakka. He's such a pain and spending time like this with you becomes so rare! He's a pain and..." He sighed.  
  
Yuna silently giggled and leaned for a kiss.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Yuna backed away fast. Her face was beet red. Tidus placed an arm around her.  
  
"And a distraction..." He whispered, fnishing his sentence. He stood up as Yuna followed him. "What now Wakka?"  
  
"Stuff like that are better done at night ya?" Wakka forced a laugh. He was obviously angry because his faced camouflaged with his hair.  
  
"Was that supposed to be funny?" Tidus hissed.  
  
"What's up with you,eh?"  
  
"Nothing... WAKKA!"  
  
"Ooo-kay..." wakka turned to the former summoner. He scratched the back of his head wearing a confused face .  
  
"I think you know."Yuna grunted and ran towards Tidus.  
  
"What did I do?" wakka shook his head. He turned and faced the ocean. "I just wanna say breakfast was ready..."  
  
~+++~~~  
  
Chapter 2 down! People Read and review please! 


End file.
